pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Atwood Wasson
Rev. David Atwood Wasson (May 14, 1823 - January 1887) was an American poet and essayist, a minister and a Transcendentalist, usually regarded as a disciple of Ralph Waldo Emerson.BOOKFORUM | Summer 2005 Life Wasson was born in West Brooksville, Maine. He studied at Bowdoin College for a year, 1845-1846. He was early influenced by Thomas Carlyle, an influence he would later shed.David R. Sorensen (editor), The Carlyles at Home and Abroad: Essays in Honour of Kenneth J. Fielding (2004), p. 129. After theological training at Bangor Theological Seminary, he became pastor at Groveland, Massachusetts, but only briefly after a conflict with his congregation. He then moved to Worcester, Massachusetts.David Atwood Wasson Biography | Dictionary of Literary Biography He lost a position at the Medford Unitarian Church because of his abolitionist views.Charles E. Heller, Portrait of an Abolitionist: A Biography of George Luther Stearns, 1809-1867 (1996), p. 125. He was appointed by the 28th Congregational Society of Boston, succeeding Theodore Parker (who died in 1860) in 1865.David Atwood Wasson Theodore Parker In 1867, Wasson became a founder of the Free Religious Association514 Transcendentalists, Abolitionism, and the Unitarian Association. Publications Poetry *''Poems'' (edited by Ednah Dow Cheney). Boston: Lee & Shepherd, 1888. Non-fiction *''A Sermon''. Boston: printed by Thurston, Tory, & Emerson, 1852. *''Religion Divorced from Theology : a farewell discourse, preached before the Congregational Society in Groveland, August 29, 1852''. Boston: printed by Thurston, Torry, & Emerson, 1852. *''Sacrificial Religion and Spiritual Religion: An installation sermon, preached before the Groveland Independent Church, Sunday, May 1, 1853. Boston: printed by Thurston, Torry, & Emerson, 1853. *''Ancient Feasts and Modern Famine: A sermon preached before the Worcester Free Church, Sunday, Dec. 2, 1855. Worcester, MA: Baker, Trumbull, & Barnes, 1855. *''The Universe No Failure: A sermon, preached before the Worcester Free Church, Sunday, Nov. 4th, 1855''. Worcester, MA: Charles Hamilton, 1856. *''The Radical Creed: A discourse at the installation of Rev. David A. Wasson, as minister of the Twenty Eighth Congregational Society of Boston, May 7, 1865.'' Boston : Walker, Fuller, 1865. *''Christianity and universal religion : discourse delivered before the XXVIIIth Congregational Society of Boston, Sunday, November 19, 1865''. Boston: Parker Fraternity, 1865. *''Theodore Parker as religious reformer''. New Bedford, MA: 1877. *''Essays: Religious, social, political''. Boston: Lee & Shepherd, 1888. Collected editions *''Beyond Concord; Selected writings of David Atwood Wasson'' (edited by Charles H. Foster). Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1965; Port Washington, NY: Kennikat Press, 1973. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Atwood Wasson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2013. See also *Transcendentalist poets *List of U.S. poets References *Robert Spence, "D.A. Wasson: Forgotten transcendentalist," American Literature 27:1 (March 1955), 31-41. *Robert C. Albrecht, "The Political Thought of David A. Wasson," American Quarterly 17:4 (Winter, 1965), 742-748. Notes External links ;Poems *"Joy-Month" *"The Mystic" ;Books *David Atwood Wasson at Amazon.com ;About *David Atwood Wasson at Virtual American Biographies *David Atwood Wasson at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry *David Atwood Wasson, 1823-1887 at Alcott.net Category:1823 births Category:1887 deaths Category:American clergy Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:People from Hancock County, Maine Category:Bangor Theological Seminary alumni Category:Bowdoin College alumni Category:Writers from Maine Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Mystic poets Category:Poets Category:Transcendentalist poets